Shared Secrets
by eevee248
Summary: "There's no way that Lucina is SMILING in these circumstances. Especially not at... I-Inigo." MorganXCynthia & InigoXLucina. One-shot. Minor suggestive themes.


This is a fanfiction site. Obviously Fire Emblem does not belong to me.

* * *

Doubting Lucina's beauty was like doubting the existence of the sun.

The heir to Ylisse was not only beautiful, but intelligent, as well. And dedicated. And caring. And... Well, she was a good leader in general.

She was not only a good leader, but she was a good woman. So good a woman that Morgan had reached the conclusion that even _Gerome_ - cold, distanced Gerome - harbored at least a small crush on her. Perhaps Owain, as well.

And Owain was her _cousin_.

Morgan watched from afar as Inigo spoke with Ylisse's future princess. The mercenary's face was marked with a grin - no surprise there - and Lucina... Morgan blinked, not believing his eyes for a moment.

_"I'm at a distance. That's all. I just need to get a little closer. There's no way that…"_ Morgan held his breath as he half-jogged over to a crate of supplies, hiding behind it. _"There's no way that Lucina is _smiling_ in these circumstances. Especially not at... I-Inigo."_

Morgan watched them for a moment longer, noting how Lucina's cheeks were dusted pink as she spoke with the womanizer. Morgan smiled to himself, his brown eyes twinkling as Inigo reached out to tuck a stray strand of blue hair behind their leader's ear. _"She likes him," _the strategist-in-training noted mentally as Lucina's already-pink cheeks reddened further.

Morgan continued to gaze at the two before biting his lip. He had noticed how things were becoming like this. How as they fought side by side, his comrades were beginning to realize feelings for each other. His mother always found such things beautiful. His father... Morgan couldn't remember what he thought about it. Morgan himself...

In some cases, it was awesome. But... At the same time...

"Hey, Morgan!"

The strategist-in-training nearly jumped three feet in the air, startled by the sudden exclamation right by his ear. He whirled to face the speaker, his eyes widening upon coming face-to-face with Cynthia.

Despite them being sisters, Cynthia was not "beautiful" as her sister was. No... Such a word described something mature and graceful. Cynthia was innocent, as well as clumsy as her mother.

Cynthia was cute.

The kid sister of the heir to Ylisse was more cute than beautiful, more rash than intelligent. She was, however, just as dedicated as her older sister. And caring. And... Well, even if she wasn't the leader, Morgan couldn't imagine the army without her.

Cynthia, however, was not so popular as Lucina. Much to Morgan's frustration, most of the army seemed to see the princess as a noisy hindrance. Even _Inigo_ - warm, flirtatious Inigo - didn't seem to see her as anything more than a friend.

_"But then again..."_ Morgan thought as his gaze fell upon Cynthia's smiling lips, _"Maybe I don't really mind her not having a huge fan club..."_ Morgan blinked, realizing where he was looking and what he was thinking. Blood rushed to his face, and Cynthia giggled in response.

"C-Cynthia..." Morgan managed, taking a hesitant step back. The young tactician glanced towards Lucina and Inigo, mentally praying to Naga that they hadn't heard Cynthia's noisy greeting. The younger princess of Ylisse followed Morgan's gaze, staring at her sister and comrade as though confused.

The moments that passed as Cynthia took in the scene before her felt like centuries to Morgan. Her lips formed the shape of an "O", and the aspiring tactician tried to ignore the tempting idea of kissing her.

Finally, Cynthia spoke.

"Aaw~. Lucina-nii-chan is blushing~," Cynthia chimed. For the first time since the pegasi knight approached him, Morgan glanced over at Lucina and Inigo. Inigo was still smiling, but overall, he seemed a bit less confident in himself. His cheeks were just about as red as Lucina's, and he was rubbing the back of his neck as though nervous. Morgan blinked, wondering if perhaps Inigo harboured actual feelings towards their leader.

Morgan allowed a small smile of his own as he glanced back towards Cynthia, somewhat tempted to tuck a stray strand of her wavy blue hair behind her ear as Inigo had done to Lucina earlier. The pegasi knight returned his gaze, smiling as well. Seconds passed with them in that position, staring at each other whilst ignoring the obvious vibes that were building up. Morgan felt tense - this was a _moment_. If he leaned forward just a bit, he could kiss her. He felt his cheeks redden simply thinking about it.

"Ha ha..." Morgan awkwardly chuckled, turning away to face Lucina and Inigo again. "I'm not sure if I'm cheering them on or not... A-after all... Imagine Inigo as king of Ylisse... Ha ha..."

Cynthia blinked, her shoulders sagging somewhat. Her gaze continued to rest on Morgan, taking in his golden-blond hair and the scratch - an injury caused evidentially when he was hanging out with Owain earlier - on his left cheek. She wanted to hug him. She should be able to hug him.

After all... He liked her for her, right? He liked her just as much - if not more - as Inigo seemed to like her sister. At least... That's the impression Cynthia got.

But still... Hugging him suddenly seemed somewhat terrifying. But... Heroes face terrifying things all the time, right?

Morgan's attention was brought away from Lucina and Inigo by a flicker of movement caught by the corner of his eye. The strategist-in-training didn't really register what was going on until the pegasi knight's arms were wrapped around his neck, her cheek resting on his, and her hair was tickling his ear. Morgan froze, his face reddening so that it was the same hue as Inigo and Lucina's. Cynthia giggled, feeling warm and bubbly inside due to the proximity between her and her crush. Morgan stumbled due to the sudden weight, and Cynthia leaned a bit closer to him, only causing her to be heavier on the teen.

"Aaaah!" Morgan cried as they were suddenly tumbling backwards, landing on the ground with a less-than-pleasant "thud". In the clearing, Inigo's head swung to face the source of the scream, and Lucina herself craned her neck somewhat. Both swordsmen (or woman, in the case of Lucina), stared in that general direction for several seconds, neither able to figure out what could have possibly...

_"W... Wait..."_ Lucina thought, her cheeks reddening further. _"I-is someone w... _Watching_ us?!"_

Meanwhile, behind the crate that Inigo and Lucina currently stared at, Morgan and Cynthia were suffering a state of shock themselves. Neither said anything - most likely due to the fact that both were uncertain as to whether or not they were enjoying this sudden turn of events.

After all, Cynthia's breasts _were_ kind of pushing against Morgan's chest...

"S-sorry, Morgan!" Cynthia finally managed, a bit louder than Morgan would have liked. Morgan slightly nodded, his head's movements being somewhat restricted due to the fact that Cynthia's face was still right beside his and his own head rested on the ground.

"C-Cynthia... Please be quieter... Your sister..." Morgan whispered frantically, his eyes squeezed shut in embarrassment.

"_Cynthia!_ W... What are you doing here?!"

Morgan's eyes shot open, and his gaze immediately fell upon Lucina, who was staring down at them as she leaned over top their crate.

"Too late~," Cynthia sheepishly giggled, this time making it so that only Morgan could hear.

"Whoa~. I didn't mark Morgan as the type to be... I'm pretty impressed, man~," Inigo hummed as he also leaned over the crate to take in the scene.

"D-don't misunderstand!" Morgan whimpered, mentally praying to Naga that Lucina wouldn't overreact and mention this to her father. Lucina let out a small sigh, closing her eyes tiredly.

"Well... You guys are fully-dressed, so it looks like we managed to nip it in the bud..." the heir to Ylisse mused.

"I said don't misunderstaaaaand..." Morgan whined.

"I won't tell Dad this time on one condition," Lucina declared authoritively, and all three - even Inigo - sensed that she meant business. "Please don't mention the fact that I was speaking with Inigo to anyone!"

Morgan blinked. "Are you two a... A thing?" Beside his ear, Cynthia giggled. Lucina opened her mouth to speak, but quickly closed it.

"Maybe, maybe not~," Inigo interjected, intertwining he and Lucina's hands behind the crate, where Morgan and Cynthia could not see.

Morgan stared at the two for a moment, unable to comprehend why they were keeping it a secret. Then it hit him.

Inigo must be just as afraid of Chrom's wrath as he was!

The young strategist smiled sheepishly, performing another sort-of nod. "D-deal."

"Deal~!" Cynthia chimed in agreement, although Morgan found himself wondering if she just agreed because he did.

"Good~," Inigo hummed, taking a step back. "We'll see you later, then! Have fun~."

Lucina, due to her hand being held by the mercenary, had no choice but to take a step back of her own. "Inigo!" she hissed, "Don't e-encourage them!"

The last thing Morgan heard as the two walked out of the clearing was Inigo's cheerful laughter.

"Err... Cynthia... Do you think we could move now?"

* * *

Lucina could have been written a _bit_ OOC here - maybe a bit too tsundere? I'm not really sure. ;-;

Also, I'm curious as to see whether or not you can figure out who Morgan's father is. :D Because I'm weird.


End file.
